King of the pirates!
by maxgamer10145
Summary: it a story of my own in the one piece universe


King of the pirates!

captian's log 4567 "we are onder attack by enemy pirates i just hope this book goes to a yong pirate to help him on his long adventure. log entry march 16 2025 by dr.R".

HAPPY BITHDAY MAX! O guys you did'nt have to do this for me said max yes we did its the day we go on are long qeust to be the piate king said arther that we? said max yes we that devil fruit does not make you invisable you need a good swords man to help you out said arther well i gess your right i mean i do need a dont talk about that yet just open your preasnt its from dr.R said max's .R whos that said arther well its a old friend of my mother no won realy knows his he did die 1 year ago how did you get this mom? said max well he gave this to me befor he died he told me to give this to you befor you go on your trip said max's mom ok what is in it said max well its all of his log entry he said it will help you on your trip said max's mom '2h later' that was a fun party well it looks like its time to set sail said max max's ship is small but it can holed around 20 crew members well have fun on you trip max said max's mom arther was sad becase his mother died and his father is a pirate and he is out to has a sword made of drak iron it very light but very have not found a metle that it can't cut throw. well where off"STOP" what was that said arther it was arther's little brother zack and little sister zoe thay are both 12 years old thay have both eat a devil fruit zack eat the goo goo fruit and zoe eat the ice ice fruit we want to join said zack and zoe we have power like max! no you can't said arther yes said max what said arther yes thay can devil fruit is powerful thing if thay die its on me said max don't for get about me it was lexy she eat the aqua aqua fruit and her friend chloe eat the air air fruit you can't leve with out us said lexy fine more devil fruit users the better and than thay sailed away.

13 days later

I'm hungy me two said zack and zoe suck it up you two we only have a bit of food left we are going to stop at that island and get some said arther (the ship stoped at the island)well im going to fined food i will be right back said max well i'm going to fined some water said lexy. as thay leave the a giant fick comes out of the water and takes zoe. ZOE! said arther arther jumped on the fish he got to the eye he toke out his sword and slashed the eye in two. Than he grabed zoe out of the fish's wispers than he stuck his sword in the fish and slip down arther jump from to fish to the ship as the fish swam away from the ship being scared of arther well that was somthing said chloe as she sit on a beach chiar suning her self. You did nothing said arther yes i did you thot you could run up that fish by your self i used my air the help you said chloe you would have fell right off of that sliperie scaled fish than you wuold have fell in the water then that fish would have eat you said chloe hay wer back we got water and food said lexy and max thar was a a afish stick in the w w water saqid zoe ummm ok what hapend here said max its a long story i will tell you later but for now lets set sail said arther. it seems that a enemy pirate ship is heading tords us said zack its not shoting at as so don't firer at it (the ship comes up beside max's ship)well hello young travers what can i do for you said the captune of the ship well befor we tell you eneything...tell us your name said max i'm sorry my name is will i am th captain of this ship and i am the one that ends you. (will pulls out his steel sword and swings at arther) you sould only fight people the are in your league arther said arther (arther cuts will steel sword in hafe than kicks will in the chest)(will falls in the water) ok its time to fight my crew! Said max. lexy pull water from the ocean than trows it at will's crew it trows tham all of thar ship than pushed will's ship out to sea. well that was something said chloe as she sit thar on her beach chiar suning her self. so max what made you want to be a pirate said zack well thar is a crown out thar said max a crown said zack yes a crown and if you fine that crown you are classed as the pirate king and you have access to the gold and wepons and thats what lexy and arther want lexy wants the gold and arther wants the wepons said max as chloe pocks around lexy with her pichfork.

I will not be defeted by kids


End file.
